Rituals
by SomeonesAdmirer
Summary: A collaboritive effort between PegasusWings and I. Cordelia and Misty are trying for a baby. Misty has gotten pregnant, but since then miscarried. Takes place after the Miscarriage. (Rated M for Smut)
1. The Miscarriage

"Misty?" Cordelia asked knocking on the girl's bathroom door. "You've been in there an awful while, are you alright?" She asked, but when she heard no reply she decided to peek her head in. "Misty?" She asked once more, seeing a curled up swamp witch in tears. She threw the door open and ran beside the tub, taking the girl in her arms, water getting on her sleeves. "Misty what's wrong?"

Misty's hand shook as she stared at her fingers covered in blood, her eyes wide and glassy as she stared at them, tears stained her cheeks and her mascara had ran messily. When Cordelia ran in Misty tried to hide the blood, clamping her legs shut, she hadn't been pregnant long and now she felt like she was letting Cordelia down since the woman couldn't have her own children, the blonde just hoped to God this wasn't a miscarriage. "N-nothin's wrong" she lied, hiding her hand and keeping her legs firmly shut. "Jus' hormones I guess"

"Misty your hands…" Cordelia said, her pulse fluttering. "Why…what" She stuttered. "Why are you bleeding?" She asked, a sudden wave of lightheadedness coming over her.

Misty stayed quiet and turned her gaze away from Cordelia, curling into herself more, more blood in the bath water appearing as she moved. "Its nothin" she replied.

"Blood.." She said. "There's so much…Blood."

Cordelia's hand touched the now red water as it moved towards the drain.

"Misty.." This scene felt unreal, she wasn't sure what had happened, she wasn't sure if she was even really here with Misty. "Tell me…"

The room was fogged, the air felt heavy.

Cordelia felt numb, her breath dragged and heavy, her mind cloudy and light headed. "Why is there…."

"Blood…"

Misty looked like a child who had done something wrong, ashamed and guilty, she sat up in the reddening bath water and kept her gaze from Cordelia. "I think, I'm losing or have lost tha baby" she replied quietly, almost barely audible. "I'm really sorry…I tried usin' ma resurgence…thats why I went for a bath, but nothin' happened" she stuttered, choking back a pitiful sob.

"I-it's-it's okay, Misty." Cordelia said, beginning to cry. "We-we can make this work, right? We can. We're witches! We can save her. We can, can't we?" Cordelia felt as her tears fell from her face, seeing them land in the red water that surrounded her lover. "We can?" As she felt her sadness overcome her, the sickening feeling, She wasn't so sure anymore.

Misty felt horribly vulnerable, sat naked in the bath bleeding. "M-maybe….But i tried Delia, I tried so much I nearly passed out with tryin" she croaked between tears. "I don't know what ta do….I want her ta be fine…I do" She sobbed loudly knowing it was useless.

Cordelia's hands wandered around Misty's belly. She closed her eyes, tears still falling from them. She huffed. She tried her best to concentrate, to use her sight, to heal her, to anything.

"I-I'm trying, Misty," She said. "But she's not there."

Cordelia cowered over her. "I don't know what to do, Misty." She cried. "I just want her to be fine."

Mistys chin trembled more as Cordelia spoke, tears spilling messily down her cheeks, mascara and eye shadow spreading across her face.

"I-I know….I felt her leave me….Like the feelin' I get when i can sense death, its why i gave up" Misty sighed a shuddering breath.

Cordelia sighed through tears as she heard Misty speak. She knew there wasn't anything that could be done, they had both tried. The feeling of defeat was bitter and fell over her suddenly. She didn't want to admit it to herself, She didn't want to admit it to Misty.

"You tried…" She said, turning her head up. "We tried."

She huffed once again.

The feeling of failure was one that Cordelia knew far too well. She had wanted children so bad. It wasn't just the idea of it, but there was always a need for a child in her life. She wanted motherhood more than anything. To be better than her mother. To be a better Supreme than her mother. But right now, she was neither.

She cowered quietly over her lover, sad and sullen. "Oh God, did we try." She felt sour. All reasons had left. "I'm so sorry, Mist." Her eyes felt heavy.

Misty hung her head in sadness. "I-I don't know what I did wrong…I-I did everythin' right, I watched what I ate….What I lifted, bendin' over…." She whimpered. Misty felt utterly useless and disappointed in herself feeling like she had let down her lover. Misty had also wanted to be a mother badly, wanting to have a little Rhiannon or Stevie.

"I let ya down….I built up your hopes for nothin" Misty sobbed rubbing her eyes and only smearing more make up. Misty leaned into Cordelia and whimpered softly, her body wracking with sobs.

"No, no, Misty," She said. "No."

Cordelia's hands fumbled around Misty, turning her to face her.

"This isn't your fault," She cried. "We tried."

Hugging Misty tightly, she felt her crying.

"I love you, Misty." She said.

Misty continued sobbing, clutching Cordelia tightly, her only lifeline in this dark time. "Its my fault…It is" she whimpered louder, not responding to the 'I love you' the blonde feeling to hateful of herself. "I need.. ta clean… up Delia" she spoke in broken sobs and breaths.

Cordelia nodded. "You want me to leave you alone?" She asked, pulling away from the swamp witch, looking into her eyes.

Misty shook her head and clung even tighter to the older blonde, her nails digging into the womans skin. "N-no….C-can ya help me up….I wanna shower" she said shakily.

Cordelia smiled half-hertedly. She wrapped her arms around Misty and stood with her. She lightly walked with her towards the shower head, the spraying water getting on her clothes.

Misty held onto the blonde for dear life, resting her head on the blondes chest as the water sprayed over them, Misty trying to calm herself and stop her body shaking from sobs. "W-we'll try again right?" she asked the blonde.

"Eventually, yes." She said, rubbing her hand across Misty's cold back in attempts to comfort her. "Do you need my help to wash up?" She asked.

Misty nodded a little. "Only if you want ta" she whispered, still clutching Cordelia's now soaked blouse.

Cordelia smiled and sat Misty down again in the tub, reaching over to grab the shampoo since it was the closest.

She opened the cap and squeezed a small amount into her palms, putting it back and rubbing the dime sized amout in Misty's wet hair. Cordelia watched Misty as she did this, making sure that she was still emotionally present.

Mistys sobs were calming slightly, though she still wracked with them, her body jerking every so often as her breathing struggled to settle. Feeling Cordelias fingers in her hair soothed her somewhat and she looked up to the older blonde through thick wet hair. "Thank you" she whimpered pitifully.

Cordelia slowly nodded, pushing Misty back under the water to wash the soap out of her hair.

Misty allowed Cordelia to move her, too weak and sad to do it for herself, the blonde feeling as if she had a lump of rock in her chest where her heart had been.

Cordelia grabbed the conditioner and did the same, massaging it into the blonde's wavy hair.

"You alright?" She asked.

Misty shook her head, choking back a sob. "No…F-far from it" she whispered

Cordelia sighed, rinsing the conditioner from Misty's hair.

"I'm sorry," She said. "If there was anything I could do, I would."

"Jus' stay w-with m-me? I don't wanna be alone….I can't be alone" she whimpered, looking up to her.

"I won't leave you." She said, putting down the bar of soap she had grabbed and pulling Misty in for a hug. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Misty held onto the blonde and nuzzled her face into womans soaking wet blouse only crying more. "I really wanted to be a mama" she whined, her shoulders shaking with each cry.

"In good time," She said, tears forming in her own eyes. "If we keep trying we will both be Mother's, better Mother's than my own Mother was."

Misty was inconsolable, but she nodded into the womans chest. "You'll be a great mama….I-I know it…I wanna have a baby so bad with you" she cried. "An for some reason I couldn't keep this one" she broke down onto the older blonde, Misty was a crumpled sopping wet mess of herself.

"No, Misty!" Cordelia cried with her. "It's not your fault."

"It sure feels like it." Misty sobbed, muffled. After a few minutes of sobbing Misty pulled away, shaking and a mess. "I think I should lie down" she stuttered.

Cordelia nodded and grabbed the towel off of the counter.

She wrapped it around her lover, helping her to dry off. She walked with her towards their shared bed.

Misty felt herself crawl pitifully into the bed, not even bothered about removing the towel or drying herself of. "I'm so tired an' I feel like theres a hole in ma chest" she whimpered, her chin trembling more.

Cordelia frowned upon hearing Misty speak. She removed her wet top and climbed into bed with the swamp witch.

"I know how you feel," She said, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"I know what you mean." Cordelia said.

"I jus' don't get why we have ta keep sufferin" Misty moaned, holding the other woman impossibly closer, needing to feel her.

"Earlier," She said. "When you were in the shower before..before all of this. I was looking at a book, a spell book." Cordelia's voice felt dry, she didn't want to get Misty's hopes up again. "There's a way for us to both make a child. Or atleast, I think so,"

Cordelia peered over at Misty, seeing if she still had her attention.

"It's some sort of fertility spell, mixed with some…ritual. We can try it when you feel better, if…if you want, okay?"

Misty looked up at Cordelia and searched her chocolate hues not knowing hbow to feel about Cordelias suggestion.. "M-maybe…Though I-I don't know how long its gonna take me ta get better" she whimpered "But i want ta try…I wanna be a mama…an' this seems like tha only way" she nodded, her tone shaking badly.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"When you're better."

Cordelia looked up at the ceiling.

"In the book, it says there's like…this ritual we can do. It involves a few weird tasks before hand, but it's pretty simple. We—we do a few things and then…" She cleared her throat. "Make love."

She looked over to Misty.

"But this way is safer than what we tried before, this way the baby is both of ours. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Cordelia said.

"How do I begin ta get better though? All I feel is sadness" Misty whined.

Misty froze at the idea of making love, she curled into herself slightly feeling much too vulnerable to even comprehend it. But the blonde nodded shakily "o-ok….I'd l-like that…especially it bein' your baby too" she stammered.

"I don't know, Misty." Cordelia said, "I feel your sadness. I don't know what to do."

Misty curled even more, her face nuzzling into her skin, almost trying to dry her tears as well as find much needed comfort. "W-we will try…that spell….w-we will" she whimpered.


	2. Rituals

Weeks after Misty had suffered from her miscarriage, Cordelia had been in preparation for the next attempt at child bearing for the two.

It was late one night, when Misty had long since fallen asleep, that Cordelia decided to take back to the spell book she had originally read. Cordelia and Misty had planned to do the ritual the next night, but something about the idea kept Cordelia up. She wanted to do it right, she didn't want to miss a single detail, and so, she stayed up planning.

She turned pages, sitting quietly in her office, her table lamp illuminating the words. The ritual was fairly simple, calling for nothing more than a circle of black sand to be drawn, a few candles to be lit, and two Roses to be burned, and then of course, the love making. Cordelia scribbled down the words that each of the woman had to speak once the ritual was under way, quickly placing it in her back pocket as she scurried down to the greenhouse to prepare the love nest.

Misty hadn't been in the best of spirits for the past few weeks, spending most of her time alone either curled up in bed, on the sofa or under the tree in the back-garden, sometimes even sat up in it. Misty had been more restless than ever in her sleep ever since the miscarriage, the blonde dwelling on everything that could possibly go wrong with this ritual that Cordelia had gotten into her mind, a ritual that Misty was unsure about but she knew Cordelia was still hurting from the miscarriage and that the blonde needed to do this for herself and Misty would help all she could.

Cordelia tore the bag of sand open at a corner, tracing a circle on the hardwood floor. The dark sand fell around her almost in slow motion, particles of it clouding her vision.

Was this going to work?

She grabbed the 4 candles that were on the table, placing them at the senter of the circle, the two roses to be set on top.

She checked to make sure that the lighter stayed where she had put it last, and smiled as she realized that everything just might be in her favor for once.

Cordelia felt the wave of tiredness set over her, deciding whatever preparations remained could be done in the morning, she retreated to the shared bedroom.

—

Cordelia slowly opened the wooden door of her own bedroom, peeking in to see if her lover had fallen asleep.

"Misty?" She asked, walking closer to the bed and taking off her daytime clothing, letting it fall to the floor.

She climbed into bed next to Misty. "I've got it all set up for us tomorrow, baby." She whispered, not knowing if she were asleep. She kissed Misty lightly on the forehead and turned over.

Misty could have sworn she'd heard Cordelia talk to her in her sleep, but she had no idea.

The blonde fluttered her eyelids open, blinking as the sunlight baked down onto the bed, the blonde groaned and buried her face in the pillow shutting her eyes again, wanting to fight nature and sleep again, but the birds tweeted loudly and the world outside the bedroom window raged on. "5 more minutes" she murmured.

"Hmm?" Cordelia shot up, sitting quickly, her eyelids heavy.

"Whh? Misty Whaa?" She managed to slur under the spell of sleep.

"Is it morning?" Her eyes adjusted to the light. A rush of excitement filled her as she remember that today was the day they would be trying for a baby. Well, of course, after Cordelia got the last bit that she needed to perform the ritual.

Misty groaned in response to Cordelia, though it could have been mistaken for a snore. "No I don't wanna go ta school mama" she mumbled in her state of half sleep, pulling the duvet round herself, stealing it from Cordelia and curling into herself.

Cordelia's eyes widened as the duvet was pulled away from her.

"Rude!" Cordelia smiled, lightly slapping Misty on the arm.

She felt an ache in her heart, she missed seeing Misty be so sweet and unintentionally adorable. She knew that as soon as Misty had waken up that child like softness would dissapear again.

Misty woke up groggily feeling her arm being slapped, she shifted and yawned, turning over slightly and looking to Cordelia. "Merrr, what time is it?" she groaned, her tone a little more serious and irritable with the sudden awakening.

Cordelia smiled somberly. "it's like..10?" Cordelia said, her voice hitching because she hadn't really known the time.  
"You want me to fix you some breakfast, baby?" She asked. Cordelia didnt know the exact moment she had started using sappy names for Misty, but it was definitely because she felt like Misty needed that extra bit of affection, even in words.

Misty now sat up at the mention of breakfast, her eating had gotten itself back into a normal state with 3 weeks of barely eating after the unpleasantness, she nodded and smiled to the older blonde. "I'd like that, unless ya really wanna get down in tha greenhouse, i can see an' hear how excited ya are" she said, raising an eyebrow to Cordelia. "But breakfast does sound great"

Cordelia smiled. "What matters…" She grabbed Misty's hand. "Is that you're happy."  
Cordelia stepped out of bed, pulling her clothes back on her. "Why dont you freshen up, By the time you come downstairs I will have a nice breakfast waiting for you. We have a long day ahead of us." She patted Misty's leg before walking towards the door, pauding momentarily to look back at Misty.

"I'm gettin' there. At least now I actually get up from bed" Misty shrugged, kissing the womans hand. "Its jus' gonna take some time….Who knows maybe this ritual will work an' I'll get pregnant again?" she sighed softly. "Sure, I won't be too long, I may steal a quick shower" Misty nodded, shifting out of bed, giving Cordelia a reassuring smile when the blonde looked back to her. "I'll be ok"

"Somethin' smells good" Misty said as she entered the kitchen after a short while, a towel round her neck, her hair dripping slightly from the shower she'd just had.

"Eggs!" Cordelia smiled. "And I made coffee, would you like some?" Cordelia grabbed a mug and looked to Misty, pan in the other hand full of eggs.

Misty sat herself at the kitchen counter and smiled to the other blonde. "I would love some please Delia" Misty smiled, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "I finally got a full nights sleep….its been so long" the blonde sighed contently.

"Good." She said, taking the pot of coffee of of the burner, pouring some into a white mug. "I'm glad."

"Milk or cream?" Cordelia asked.

Misty watched Cordelia with soft eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm glad too"

"Milk please, I'm too common for cream" she giggled.

Cordelia smiled as she poured some milk into the mug stirring it with a spoon. She pulled out a plate and scrapped some of the cheesy eggs onto it, setting it gently in front of the swamp Witch.

She grabbed a fork out of the drawer, placing it beside the plate.

"There you go," She smiled. "Eat up."

Misty smiled down at the breakfast placed in front of her, her gaze looking up to Cordelia, blues eyes full of adoration. "Thank you darlin" she said softly picking up the fork and taking a mouthful "Its really good" she said brightly.

"Thank you." She blushed. "I'm not what you'd call a…chef."

Cordelia made herself a plate and sat beside Misty.

"So did you sleep well?" She asked.

Misty tucked into the breakfast, so much hungrier then she thought she actually had been. "Its really great, ya can make me breakfast anytime" Misty grinned. "I did sleep well, for once"

"Heh." Cordelia said, lifting a forkfull of eggs into her mouth. "I have the…thing all set up," She reminded. "Whenever you're ready. Not now of course." She tried to hide her excitement as best she could.

Misty swallowed down her mouthful, she had been hoping to avoid that subject a little longer. "Delia….I'm kinda nervous" Misty finally admitted picking at her food.

"Misty, there is no need to be worried," Cordelia reassured, her hand resting against Misty's back. "I have done all of the research."

"This is much safer than what we tried last time." She added.

Misty rolled her fork between her fingers, even though Cordelias tone was reassuring Misty couldn't help but keep a worried expression. "What if I lose it again?" she asked quietly.

"We'll be more careful," She said. "But think about it, once we do this.."

She felt tears in her eyes. "We could have our baby. Our little Rhiannon running around. Don't you want that, Misty?"

A few tears fell onto her own arm, she wiped them away.

Misty pursed her lips slightly, setting down the fork. "I jus' can't deal with losin' another one Delia….It would finish me" Misty whispered.

Misty looked up seeing Cordelia cry herself, the previous miscarriage still raw in both their hearts. "I want that so bad…But what if we are movin too soon, I mean look at us still burstin' inta tears…What if we ain't emotionally ready?" she asked. "But i do want it so bad"

"I..I know that I want this." She said. "I know that it will take time, and I know it won't be easy." She brushed away the tears from her face.

"I don't know if I can wait, Misty. I have waited my whole life for this, and I don't know if there will be a better time. I love you, and I want to have a baby with you…" She said. Her eyes stung.

"How will we know if we don't try, baby?" She asked.

"It won't ever be easy….I jus' get scared easy" Misty admitted, her tone shaky.

"I don't wanna wait either, but I don't want us ta fall apart, what we have is special an' I don't wanna fight with ya if it goes wrong….We gotta promise we can't" Misty begged, getting up and pulling Cordelia close. "We'll try it" she cooed, shushing her and rocking her gently.

Cordelia nodded, letting the woman hug her. "Thank You." She said, sniffling.

—

"It's all ready for us downstairs in the greenhouse." Cordelia said. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Misty pursed her lips, but nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah, I think so" Misty placed a hand on her stomach subconsciously. Who knew if this would even work?

Cordelia took Misty's hand and led her to the greenhouse. A circle of black sand, in the center of it, four lit candles. Cordelia sat Misty on the floor in front of them, taking a seat on the other side. "Okay," She said, clearing her throat.

"First," Cordelia began, handing one of the two deep red roses to Misty. "Set this on top of your candles," She placed her own rose in the flames of the parallel wax cylinders, it caught fire crisply, slowly burning. "Like this."

Misty sat herself down and nodded as Cordelia explained what had to be done, the blonde copied the others actions and set alight to her rose, it seemed like such a waste of a beautiful flower, but Misty knew the cause was greater, Misty eyed the equipment in the center of the black sand ring among the pillows, a needle. Misty winced inwardly at the thought of having to prick her finger, but she came back to the subject at hand quickly so she didn't show nerves to Cordelia. "Um..like this?" she asked.

"Yes," She said. "Perfect."

Cordelia reached forward, grabbing the needle. "And now," She smiled, trying to reassure the clearly worrysome witch. "This part is a little more tricky. I'm going to prick myself, alright? And then you—" She pushed the metal into her thumb. "Tsss" She winced at the pain, but smiled yet agian so as to reassure the swamp witch. "Here," She handed the needle to Misty with her good hand.

Misty smiled a little as she was complimented.

Misty sighed worriedly, hating needles so much, a fear she had had since she was a child, but she forced back her fears, wincing noticeably as Cordelia pricked her finger. misty took the needle and braced herself before quickly stabbing her finger, yelping at the sudden pain. Misty looked down at her now bleeding finger. "Now?"

Cordelia reached over the candles, touching Misty's face lightly. She brushed her bleeding thumb over Misty's lips, taking Misty's cut hand and teaching her to do the same, smearing Misty's blood over her own lips. Cordelia let Misty's hand fall back to her side. She pulled at the ribbon of her own robe, letting it fall to the floor. She was now bare, blood on her own lips, looking to Misty's as she pulled her lover out of her own bath robe. Her hands slipped around Misty's neck, pulling her to where they both stood on their knees.

She placed her forehead against hers, "Say these words with me." Her palms rested softly against Misty's cheeks, Her eyes level with the pearlescent blues in Misty's own.

"Sacra flos—" She kissed Misty softly.

Misty felt something inside her darken as the blondes blood was spread across her lips, like a strong surge of lust pulled from her very soul, the blondes eyes darkening as her robe was pulled off her shoulders and dropped to the floor. Misty watched Cordelia intensely as her lust grew, power feeling like it coursed through her veins. The blonde nodded repeating the words, before hungrily kissing at the blonde.

Cordelia pulled away from the kiss, shaking her head, there was more they had to say.

"—vitae donum" She kissed Misty again, calmly this time.

Misty felt herself whine momentarily not being able to shake off this building lust, Cordelia had warned this was an effective spell, but Misty hadn't believed her. Misty nodded trying to calm down her increasing wilder eyes. "Vitae donum" she repeated, trying to be gentler with the next kiss.

"Solve nectaris adducere vitam inferre." Cordelia said strongly, her lips bright red from heat and blood. Her eyes turned dark, ready for Misty to say the words right back to her.

Mistys lust wouldn't calm down, her hand snaking up the other woman already, her need and dark eyes building, the taste of blood on her lips seeming to drive her more crazy. ""Solve nectaris adducere vitam inferre." she almost growled.

Cordelia climbed over the candles, pushing Misty onto the floor, kissing her. She practically melted inside as she tasted her own blood mixing with Misty's on her lips. She looked into Misty's once bright blue eyes, now succumbed to lust, both of their eyes were a dark brown. Her lips met hungrily over and over with the swamp witch's, her hand snaking down to Misty's core, massaging, rubbing, fast and feveroushly. Her tongue battled for Dominance in Misty's mouth. The smoke of the burning roses took on a bright red, enveloping them.

Misty pulled Cordelia closer to her roughly, biting and almost snapping at the blondes lips, their blood mixing on each others lips only making her core rage more, Misty growled more as they kissed, roughening the kiss that bit more, her eyelids fluttering under the intoxication of the spell, her back arched as Cordelias hand rubbed at her center. Mistys tongue gave up a good fight and lashed back at Cordelias with all the power of a cobra, wrestling against the damp sweet tongue of her lover. Misty could have sworn that Cordelias eyes were black, but she was too caught up in the moment to focus on them, not even noticing the red smoke.

Cordelia broke away from the kiss, her hit tongue tracing a path down Misty, she climbed down Misty's exposed frame, centering her mouth with the witch's hot core. Her tongue penetrated her lover, lapping up all of the warmth and wetness Misty had for her. She sucked aggressively at her bundle of nerves, putting all of her energy into getting Misty's body to reach the enchated bliss they both felt coming on. Something was strange, though. Every move Cordelia made on Misty, she felt echo through her own body. Kissing Misty's folds, she felt that, her tongue digging in, she could swear she felt it too. The red smoke dragged into her lungs, making her breaths heavy. She continued to eat at Misty's middle, an endurance in her she hadnt ever experienced before.

Misty snapped her teeth again trying to capture Cordelias lips before they left her, the blonde groaned as every tiny touch from Cordelia felt intense and alive, like nothing before, Misty looked down at her lover, all colors vivid and everything almost glowing, her eyes blinking as she tried to retain focus, her lungs filling with the red smoke, with covered her mind in a euphoric feeling, making her almost scream out as the blondes tongue penetrated her, her body shocking and her back arching so much more. Misty moaned out and mumbled, her words coming out in Latin as she inhaled more red smoke, her eyes pitch black as a hand fisted in Cordelias hair pulling roughly.

Cordelia's tongue explored Misty more, assaulting every inch of wet flesh between her thighs. She felt an undescribeable warmth and intensity scorch through her own body with each hungry lick she gave Misty. Her insides were burning, she felt her own impending climax, most likely Misty's reaching her. How was this happening? How could she feel everything her lover felt? Cordelia's womanhood tingled as she delivered one last painfully strong lick into the swamp witch, moaning out words she didnt even know the meaning of. She watched as Misty's body came undone, her orgasm in tune with Cordelia's own. There was a sudden bond, bizarre closenes that had settled over them. She climbed up to Misty's mouth, kissing her hard, the desire hadnt slipped from her body. It was Misty's time to return the act as per the rituals requirements. "Now you." Cordelia said in a low growl, taking Misty's lips in her own as she settled to the floor.

Misty cried out animalistically as she reached her orgasm, her whole body shocking her, and making her center pool with warmth, that had been the most intense orgasm she had ever witnessed and the spots in her already blurred and confused vision made her groan. Misty found Cordelias lips again as kissed her back fiercely, sucking at her lips. Misty nodded to Cordelia and without further warning she flipped them over, making no time for foreplay and needing to hit home with her mouth her uncontrollable lust needing to taste every inch of the womans center, Misty ravished the womans folds her tongue quickly and roughly entering Cordelia, Misty sucking intensely at the bundle of nerves, her eyelids fluttered as she groaned, feeling the sensation build in her own center, like someone was giving her pleasure at the exact same time. "O deus" Misty moaned into the womans center, Latin controlling her. Mistys hands clamped down on the womans thighs, bringing the blonde closer to her face as she intently brought them both to their climaxes.

Cordelia gasped as the darkness seemed to be realeased with her climax. "Oh shit…" She said, breathing in as much air as she could. Her body encased in a sheen of sweat, she watched as dark pupils shrunk in Misty's own eyes. "Feel any different?" She asked between pants.

Misty felt like an energy was ripped from her as they both climaxed, the woman both moaning out loudly. Misty fell on top of the woman, panting into the womans skin, slightly slick with sweat, Misty shook her head. "I don't think I've ever come so hard.." she gasped. "I don't feel different,….Did tha spell say i'd feel pregnant?" she asked.

Cordelia huffed, her lungs still searching for the air she'd lost through the intense climax. "The way the spell works—" a deep breath. "We'd both be pregnant," another labored breath. "But since I can't conceive—- It's just you. You won't feel it for awhile." She smiled and kissed Misty temderly, not bothering to move, being too tired.

Misty nodded. "Okay…Thats…..fine by me" she gasped for more air, resting on the woman, not even caring they were both lay naked on the greenhouse floor. "I can't wait ta take….the test" she smiled. "I really felt like it worked, that was all so intense, it jus' had ta" she nodded, kissing Cordelia back.

Cordelia smiled. She was so happy that they had decided to try again. She loved seeing the smile return to Misty's face like it had before the miscarriage before. Cordelia comfortably watched the swamp witch laying on top of her, admiring the rise and fall of her chest. She felt a bizarre nausea at the pit of her stomach, but shrugged it off.  
"I'm so happy," Cordelia said. "That we finally did this, I mean."

Misty nuzzled into Cordelias chest, utterly content with the woman she loved, even if they hadn't succeeded at creating a baby, that was still the best sex they had ever had, so raw and passionate. Misty did feel different but not the same different she had felt when pregnant the last time, she almost felt like she was glowing, she felt so good and it only made her smile up to Cordelia. "'m so happy too….I was so scared, but now I'm just excited"

Cordelia felt a light laugh fall from her lips. "I'm glad to hear it." She said, kissing Misty on the lips lightly.


	3. Post-Rituals

It had been about a week since Cordelia and Misty had done the spellcast ritual that promised them a child, Both witches deciding it was time for Misty to take the test.

Cordelia had opted to take a trip to the drugstore while Misty slept in one Saturday morning. She walked up and down the aisles, taking her time to make sure there wasn't anything else she could be bothered to get while she was out. Knowing not what any of the girls might have needed, she decided to stick to what she came for.

She wandered down to the aisle, seeing familiar objects on the shelves.

"I'm guessing this is it…" She said to herself, pulling one pregnancy test from the rack. In the back of her mind she contemplated buying a few. I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it? She grabbed two more.

—-

Cordelia walked up the steps of Miss Robichaux's Academy, trying to be as quiet as she could on her way in, not wanting to draw attention from the girls. She didn't want to answer any of their questions, had they seen what Cordelia was carrying, it would be pretty clear.

"Miss Cordelia?" Zoe called from the hallway. _Shit._

Cordelia continued walking, ducking her head to try and avoid the girl.

"Miss Cordelia where are you going?" Zoe asked, grabbing the Headmistress' arm.

"Oh, Zoe! I didn't see you there. I was just running a few errands—What are you doing up so early?" She saw the clock. "Oh I didn't realize it was already 9! I better get going, take care." Cordelia said quickly, scurrying away from the younger witch, leaving a puzzled look on Zoe's face.

Cordelia walked up the staircase, eager to see if her Misty was awake. She slowly pushed open the door to their shared bedroom, seeing the lovely wild blonde awake in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Misty!" Cordelia said. "You're awake."

Misty had only just woken up and her wild hair showed, the blonde stretched ,like a cat and yawned, nearly tumbling out of bed when Cordelia ran in, the blondes eyes overlooked the bags and Misty sighed. "Its been a week already?" The blonde grumbled lying back down and wanting to hide under the duvet. "Mistys not home right now" she sighed, nerves coming in heaps in her stomach, butterflies already there, she then turned over to look at Cordelia. "Right now…Really?" she sighed.

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded, fighting back a smile.

"Besides, it takes a couple of minutes, anyway." She said.

She took one of the pink boxes out of the bag and tossed it over to Misty, watching as it tumbled onto the sheets.

"Come on, Misty!" Cordelia dropped the bag next to the door, running over to the bedside. "Come onnnnnnnn" She giggled, pulling at Misty.

"Noooooo lemme sleep, look I'm already sleepin" Misty whined, curling into a ball. She then jumped as a box was thrown onto the bed, Misty eyed it suspiciously, remembering how awkward it had been last time, she was not friends with the infamous pee sticks of doom.  
"Nooooo, noooooooooo" Misty moaned, as she was pulled at. "Oh fine!" she sighed, getting up. "but I don't wanna pee all over ma hand again!" she whined as she stomped to the bathroom.

Cordelia watched as Misty walked to the bathroom. She smiled and closed the door for Misty.

"Tell me when it's done!" She said through the door. "I want to know what it says."

"Yeah yeah" Misty sat herself down on the toilet seat after, dropping her panties, she studied the 'devil' stick. "Okay, lets try this again" Misty spoke to the stick, setting it between her legs.

Cordelia patiently waited outside the door, a sudden feeling of nausea coming over her.

She knocked lightly at the door.

"Hey, Misty? I will be right back." She said.

Cordelia quickly ran to the guest bathroom down the hall, throwing the door closed behind her. She flipped the seat up, her quick breakfast paying her another visit.

After she rid her body of it's demons, she flushed the mess down. Cordelia quickly washed her hands and returned back to the bedroom, patting her mouth with a napkin.

"Hey Misty?" She asked. "Are you done yet?"

Misty sat peeing, then jumping as the door was knocked, the blonde moaning loudly as pee went on her hand. "Christ sake Delia" she whined, then feeling a little worried as she heard the blonde run off. "Delia?"

A little while later, after washing her hands, Misty opened the door and brought out the stick with her. "Yeah i;m done, 3 minutes right?" she asked. "You okay, ya sounded desperate for somethin' runnin' off like that"

"5 min—-Oh I was just checking on the girls," She lied. "5 Minutes, Misty. These tests take 5 Minutes." Cordelia looked to the stick in Misty's hands.

"Don't look at it yet! You'll jinx it." She warned.

"I can always tell when you're lyin' Delia" Misty protested. Misty then nodded and averted her gaze from the test. "Okay tell me I can look" she said, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Cordelia took Misty's _clean_ hand and walked with her to sit on the bed. When she sat down, she couldv'e sworn she felt a lightheadidness rush over her. She clutched Misty's leg for support.

"I-It should be just another few minutes, Misty."

Misty cracked an eye open looking at Cordelia as her leg was clutched at. "Delia, ya sure you're okay?" she asked softly, making sure to not look at the test.

"Yeah—-Yeah I'm fine, Misty. Don't worry. I think you can look at the test now." Cordelia said, looking at the test herself. A bright smile came over Cordelia's face, she took both of Misty's hands in her own. "We're going to be Mothers, Misty!" She said brightly. "Were going to be Mothers."

She felt herself breath in once more before she collapsed and fell to the floor, everything going black.

"I'm always gonna worry about ya, supreme or not" Misty retorted, Mistys eyes widened as Cordelia got excited, the spell had actually worked, Misty gripped the womans hands tightly and couldn't help the bright smile on her face. "WHAT REALLY?! Oh my god, we are gonna be mamas, oh my god!" her tone then turning to panic, lunging forward and catching Cordelia, stopping her head from hitting the floor as the older blonde passed out. "Delia!" she cried.

Cordelia faintly heard Misty in her slumber. She couldn't be sure if she was awake. She tried to make a noise, unsuccesful.

Misty had all the characteristics of a faithful dog, the blonde having stayed curled up beside Cordelia for the whole time she was in bed, Misty slept softly with her hand on her stomach, as if protecting the life within her. She woke up quickly as Cordelia sat up. "I'm here darlin'…Hey, not too fast" Misty sat up and placed her hand on the womans cheek. "Are ya okay?"

The look of panic faded from Cordelia's face as she saw Misty.

"Hey baby…" She smiled." "I'm sorry if I scared you, I don't know what ha—" Cordelia felt the familiar wave of nausea come over her, she got up, sprinting to the master bathroom, not caring enough to lock the door, she cowered over the toilet bowl.

Misty searched the blondes eyes, she was so worried.

"Its okay I-" Misty then jumped back as Cordelia got up and ran to the bathroom, she got up herself and followed the older witch. "Darlin'?" she asked holding onto the doorframe. "Delia speak ta me…..This is gettin' too weird" she whispered coming up behind her and carefully kneeling down and placing a hand on her back.

"Misty…" Cordelia said groggily. "God I feel awful."

Misty pursed her lips and rubbed the blondes back some more. "Maybe its a side effect of tha spell, maybe thats why i ain't been sick?" she wondered, then picking up a pregnancy test left on the shelf. "Maybe ya should do one…In case? I know it sounds crazy"

Cordelia looked up at Misty as she spoke. Her eyes darted to the pregnancy test. It was an off request, she knew she couldn't conceive, but Misty was clear in her suggestions.

"Alright." Cordelia said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Cordelia slowly took the pregnancy test from Misty's hands, watching as the swamp witch stepped out, giving her her privacy.

Misty held out the test waiting for Cordelia to take it, her blue eyes telling the blonde that she could trust her. "Good" Misty smiled slightly, stepping out and going to sit on the bed, her hand finding its way to her stomach again and slightly caressing thinking about the life inside her.

"I'm right out here darlin" Misty said softly.

Cordelia pulled down her dress pants, sitting on the cold porcelain. She followed the instructions, peeing on the pink stick.  
She stood, placing the test on the counter. She washed her hands and paced back and forth, wanting to find this out herself. She waited. It was an agonizing thought, to get her hopes up, knowing that she wasn't capable of—-had it been 5 minutes yet? Cordelia checked her watch.  
She peered over the counter, looking at the test. A green plus sign in the icon box.  
"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Misty!" She called out, yelling. "Misty—Oh my God." She unlocked the door and stepped out, tears in her eyes, no real expression on her face.

Misty had taken to humming to herself as well as the baby, her fingers dancing across her stomach as she lay back on the bed, waiting for Cordelia to finish up in the bathroom. Misty's eyes flashed open as soon as she heard panic from Cordelia, immediately guessing what was wrong. "W-wait…..Are you….P-pregnant too?" Misty asked, with a slight choke in her voice, standing up shakily and taking the womans hands. "Oh my god….That spell was too powerful…I….This is a miracle" she whispered. "Are you okay darlin? talk ta me"


End file.
